Conventional DC/DC power conversion apparatuses control the amount of energy to be stored or released in a reactor by using ON/OFF operation of a switching device, thereby performing DC/DC voltage conversion. Since there is a problem that the reactor is large and heavy, there are proposed techniques in which a voltage applied to the reactor is reduced by using charge and discharge of a capacitor and an inductance value needed for the reactor is reduced, whereby the size and the weight of the reactor is decreased (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2).